The Guardian
by Sinniemon
Summary: Drastic measures. The boots have been dusted off. The suit put on. The gun loaded. The name HUNK on his back. He is back to rid the world of the infection once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: The guard

After the Raccoon city incident, it is believed that the soldiers and mercenaries were burnt down with it. However, they were mistaken upon positively identifying Ada Wong and Albert Wesker. However, the stereotype that everything that was associated with Umbrella Corporation was wrong.

"Mr. President," said a man in a black jacket and jeans. "Sit down sir," said the president. "Listen, I know who you worked for and I know your past, I don't care about any of that, Project H.U.N.K. is that correct," said the President. "Yes it is," he said. "Im going to Tall Oaks for a charity ball tomorrow, however there are reports of a new terrorist organization called neo umbrella," the president continued. "How original," answered hunk. "We believe they are working on a BOW that emits a gas that turns people into the infected," he continued. "You want me to find where they are," Hunk said. "That is correct and terminate if possible," said the President. "So one man versus an unknown number of these unknown beings, sounds like a suicide mission, what's my gear detail," said Hunk. "Anything you need will be provided upon request, I need this matter taken care of and you are the only one that knows how to do it," said the President. "Ok, I will do it, I'm going to need an M4A1 with grenade launcher, 210 rounds of ammunition, 8 40mm grenades, and a tracking device just in case one does get away," he said. "If one gets away," the president asked. "I'm just one man, one might escape," Hunk said. "Alright, you got it," he said. "thank you for this," the president said as he shook hands. "And good luck Sinjin," said the president. Project hunk left the conference room and walked by two agents who were going into the same conference room. He recognized one of the faces. The agent, Leon S. Kennedy, was one of the rare survivors of Raccoon City. He was suppose to be killed by a team known as Wolfpack, but things change. They scooted by each other unnoticed and Sinjin immediately found a helicopter waiting on the front lawn of the White House. "First class service," Sinjin said smiling for a moment. He boarded the helicopter and began to check his gear. It was the early hours of June 26, 2013.

Sinjin was transferred from a helicopter, to a c130 transport plane at Langley Virginia. From there he would be taken to a known location of where neo umbrella had been working, just a mere few miles from Warsaw, Poland. As he sat down, he noticed a few pieces of paper lingering around where he sat. He noticed one and examined it. They were floor plans to an old warehouse that neo umbrella had been using just a week before. _This will be a great place to start looking _Sinjin said to himself. He carefully looked at the floor plans and acting through the motions in his mind. Every door, every wall, every corner would have to be searched. Umbrella did most of it's work underground so anything that looked like a hatch would also be checked. "He geared up. He locked the backpack in on his back and clasped together the combat webbing and ammunition belt to his waist. Lastly, he shoved one of the grenade rounds into the launcher that stuck out of his M4A1. Then he put a magazine in the receiver and clacked everything together.

The nighttime sky loomed over Poland. As the rear door opened and the night revealed itself, he noticed the inky black darkness. No moon and no stars, just clouds in the air. A red light hurt his eyes and reminded him about his gas mask. He wore it just in case one of the beasts did excrete the virus. The red light then turned to green and that was the signal to jump. Sinjin leaped from the airplane and into the darkness. Wind blew across his body as he steadied himself in freefall. The wind made his clothes ripple and his mask sucked back into his head as he continued to fall. Then he opened his parachute and the rush of air suddenly stopped as he was jerked upwards. He glided down to the ground only about a mile from the warehouse.

Once on the ground, Sinjin immediately ditched the parachute and cut himself away from it. He began to stalk towards the target. He moved slowly through the forest and quiet enough so that the leaves under his feet did not crunch in the night. When he reached the edge of the woods, he started to painfully crawl though the high grass. Patrols were constant. Some were not even three feet from his but he kept moving toward the warehouse. In front of him was a single guard that guarded the front door. There was no getting around this guy. Sinjin felt through his pockets for a suppressor and spun it onto his M4. He then took aim at the light that shined directly over the door. With one bullet, the light shattered and it got dark. Sinjin then hopped up and shot the guard with two bullets to the head. He ran inside the warehouse. Outside, the patrols had seen the dead body and were just outside the door. Sinjin stood flat on the wall as the soldiers came inside. They ran towards another room. Sinjin followed them through the door and to a small shaft that went underground. Soldiers came out of the shaft and scurried around in several directions. Sinjin seized the opportunity and scurried into the shaft. He followed a flight of stairs downward. Once at the bottom, Sinjin looked around. There was no map of this place so he would have to use his instinct. He looked through one of the doors. It was just an empty room. He checked the door on the left. Also it was empty. At the end of the hallway was an automatic sliding door that had to be where the BOWs were being kept. He couldn't wait for someone to go through and sneak in. From here on out, it would be a firefight. Sinjin reloaded his M4 and slowly moved up to the sliding door. He then took one final, deep breath and pushed himself through the door. He just began firing. Soldiers were caught unaware and were disposed of, but one of them had managed to set off an alarm. The alarm rang through his ears. In no more than five minutes, every soldier in the area would be on top of him. He searched the large room for anything. Then, as he looked through a series of large housing tubes, he found what had to be the beast. It was a dull greenish tan. It had small bubbles with holes around it's body. It's face was unrecognizable like an alien. It's fingers hung way down on his body. He looked down the row. There had to be about a dozen of them. He unslung his backpack and looked for a packet of C4. He fumbled with it and placed 6 of them, one every other tube, on the outer layer of the tube. He then got to a safe distance and hit a clacker. The C4 exploded and the tubes shattered and left remains all over the floor. He scanned the area quickly and found that all of the beast had been killed. He then made a break for the door. He looked around the corner of the now open door and saw about 20 soldiers filing into the hallway. Sinjin put his finger on the trigger of the M203 grenade launcher that he was carrying. He turned the corner and fired the round. The round spun and emitted a small cloud of smoke. There was a tremendous boom and the soldiers laid there. Sinjin reloaded and this time turned the corner and started to make a break for the exit. He shot the grenade at the entrance and more soldiers were flung like rag dolls. He exited the hallway and went up the stairs. He sprayed bullets out of his gun on his way up, subduing anyone who got in his way. Once out of the shaft, he set off the beacon that was attached to his belt. That was the signal for the extraction chopper. Sinjin made it to the edge of the woods and was receiving fire from the warehouse. Bullets hit the tree trunks behind him and sprayed little splinters of tree all over the place. Then, he heard a loud buzzing sound and a line of bright yellow went towards the warehouse. The extraction helicopter had finally arrived. It landed as a door gunner also began to spray the area with gunfire. Sinjin jumped on the helicopter and flew away.

Chapter 2 Unfinished

Sinjin landed on American soil once again. He had taken out the gas beasts and helped avoid another outbreak. He rested for all of June 27th, figuring that the worst was over, but he would be called on again.

Sinjin awoke to the sound of his phone. He answered it. "Hello," he asked groggily. "This is Vice President Anderson, can we have a discussion," he asked. "Sure we can, what happened," Sinjin asked. "This matter is best kept behind closed doors," he said. Sinjin got dressed as quickly as he could. He left his home and drove right up to the gates and was let in. He was greeted at the door by Anderson, who also shook his hand. "Thank you for showing up, this way," said Anderson. Now in the same conference room, Sinjin sat down and looked at Anderson. "Jones, the President is dead," he said in a stern voice. "He was killed by some kind of a gas, the same gas that was detected in Poland, are you sure that you got them all," Anderson asked Sinjin. "6 packs of C4, I definitely got them all sir," Sinjin said. "They must have mobilized before we sent you in to take out the remaining ones, there is a beast like what you took out, running through Tall Oaks, and there is a report of another in China, the BSAA has been mobilized to take care of the China outbreak, but the war at home continues, we need you to go in and kill that beast before it gets out of Tall Oaks, we have sent Marines to barricade the perimeter and to shoot on sight, but that beast is smart, it will stay inside the city, Leon s. Kennedy and another operative, Helena Harper, are already on the scene and investigating, but the is so much resistance from the infected that they wont get very far with the equipment they have, HUNK, you have seen this before, you know how to deal with this situation, I need you to take care of this, whatever you need, you have," Anderson said. " Im going to need a convoy to get me into the city, once inside the convoy can leave and head back to the perimeter, I will need the M4A1 with the grenade launcher again, drum magazines this time, each carries 50 rounds so about 8 magazines, plus a belt of 40mm, at least 20, also I will need an MP7 as a backup and 5 magazines for that," Sinjin said. A secretary wrote it all down on a piece of paper. "That is a lot of hardware," Anderson said. "50,000 plus infected, I am one man, Ill need a few advantages of my own," Sinjin said. "What about extract," Anderson asked. "I will walk out to a perimeter, just let them know I will be approaching," Sinjin said. "You got it," Anderson said. "Thank you" Sinjin said. This time as he walked out, he was given his gear and he put it on just outside out the White House. He then got into a Humvee and was driven to the perimeter that was set up by the Marines. Sinjin got out of the vehicle and looked at the three truck convoy. He looked at the lead vehicle and saw a few of the Marines gather around beside it. Sinjin walked up. "You guys are my ticket in," Sinjin said to them. They looked at Sinjin for a moment. "So you are Sinjin, or should I say project HUNK, I thought that they would have locked you up, since you worked with Umbrella," he said. "Alright then, I get it, I just need you guys to drop me off so you don't get eaten right away," Sinjin said. "So you can help spread this virus," he answered in a joking voice. "Do you like talking, because with one move I can shut you up permanently," Sinjin said. "Get in your truck, we are going in," Sinjin said. He got into the second truck. The driver, who was very young to be a soldier, stared at Sinjin for a moment. "Are you nervous, son," Sinjin asked him. "No sir, just a little scared," he answered. "All you have to do is let me out where I tell you, then you can stomp the gas to the perimeter," Sinjin said again. "Roger that," he answered back. The convoy began to move into the city. They passed the sing that welcomed people to Tall Oaks. It was more like a welcoming sign to hell. As they entered the streets, they noticed the infected in the streets. There weren't many civilians. Just the dead now walked the streets. With every passing moment, the number of infected grew. They were just walkers. That meant a lot to a soldier. Nothing would pop out at you.

"Right here, let me off," Sinjin said as he opened the door to the Humvee. He stepped out onto the street and the Humvees left in a rush of wind. He was alone and on a manhunt for one bioweapon amidst all of this chaos. Sinjin looked to one of the buildings that had a fire escape that lead all the way to the roof of one of the apartment buildings. He climbed the fire escape. As he came across one of the windows of the apartment, he took a peek inside. In the floor were two people, a man and a woman, laying out in the floor. A pool of blood surrounded their lifeless bodies. A zombie lingered in the corner. Sinjin stopped for several moments and watched the photo in his mind. He saw how it happened even though it wasn't there. It happened to him before.

`During the Raccoon city incident, Sinjin was instructed to go to the clock tower to provide cover for some supervisors being extracted by helicopter. When he arrived, there were a few UBCS soldiers and some civilians standing around inside the main hall of the clock tower building. There was a pair of them that stuck out in his mind. There was a UBCS mercenary. He was young. The youth that was on his face stuck out like a sore thumb. With him, was this teenage girl of about 18 years of age. Sinjin had come to the conclusion that they were in some sort of relationship. As the extraction time grew nearer, the zombie horde spilled into the courtyard. Sinjin and the UBCS soldiers fought the horde back for minutes but the numbers were just too great. They tried to escape through one of the back halls. Sinjin took the lead. The only one's left alive were the UBCS soldier and his girlfriend. The zombies began spilling through the hallways just behind them. The girl had fallen down and was in danger of being eaten. The UBCS soldier fought back the horde and grabbed her, but a zombie had bitten her leg at that very moment. She was bleeding heavily, and the infection meant that she was dead. With all of his force, Sinjin closed the door to the hallway. Sinjin looked at the soldier. His head weeping as he knew what was going to happen to his love. He propped himself up in the corner and held her. Sinjin looked at them. "We can get her out of here," Sinjin said. "Just go, she wont make it, and I wont let those things get her, you go, block the door behind you," he said as he looked at his slain girlfriend. Sinjin left them. He tossed the soldier a grenade and an MP7. They nodded to each other and Sinjin went to the back of the room. Sinjin pushed a church bell into the room so that it would block the infected from following him, and then he left. This is the guilt that he carries with him.

Sinjin kept moving up the fire escape. He reached the top and started to scan the area below. He searched for dark clouds of gas. On the other side of a building, about three blocks away, he saw the black smoke. Sinjin wasted no time as he jumped from one rooftop to the next. He looked over the side of the building and there it was. He aimed his grenade launcher and fired directly into the beast's mouth. The beast exploded and the gas billowed this black cloud. Sinjin reloaded his grenade launcher. "Command this is HUNK, mission update follows, B.O.W. has been neutralized," Sinjin said. "Roger that but negative on your extract, we have two agents currently engaged in a gun shop near your position. Do what you can," Command said. "Roger that, in motion," Sinjin answered. He looked for any signs of people and that is when he heard the gunshot. Sinjin raced towards the shot, and below him were the two agents and some civilians fighting for their lives on the roof of this shop building. Zombies were pouring through the door and from walkways that went between buildings. Sinjin switched his M4A1 to single shot and began to pick targets. Any dropped zombie counts. He squeezed the trigger and the zombies flinched before collapsing on the ground. Sinjin fired his rifle again. Again the zombie fell. Sinjin fired another shot and another zombie fell to the ground. In the distance, Sinjin saw a bus racing down the street toward the gun shop. That was the ride out of there. They filed down a long staircase down to the ground level and boarded the bus, but before that they were blocked by numerous zombies and a few unlucky people were dragged out of the bus. Sinjin shot quicker, making sure that the zombies did not come close to the bus. The bus then scurried away. "Mission update, agents are leaving the city, over," Sinjin said. "Roger that HUNK, RTB," command said. Sinjin used the rooftops to maneuver towards one of the checkpoints. When he hit the ground level, zombies began to swarm him from all sides. Sinjin cut a path through the wall of zombies with his grenade launcher and sprinted towards safety. As he approached the perimeter he had a searchlight spotted on him and two guards pointed their rifles at him. "Do I look like a zombie to you," Sinjin asked. They put down their weapons.

Sinjin went back to the white house to be debriefed. Anderson was not alone. "Sinjin, this is director Simmons, he is in charge of the NSA," he said. "Ive heard a lot about you," he said. "Im getting that a lot here lately," Sinjin answered. Sinjin had met Simmons before. In the Raccoon city incident, Simmons was working as chief of Security at the Umbrella Corporation. Simmons worked with Albert Wesker on the Tyrant Project. Sinjin knew that, but the evidence was destroyed along with Raccoon city. Sinjin looked away from Simmons. He was in disgust. "Sinjin, I know this is suppose to be a debriefing, but Im going to have to ask you one last favor, I need you to be on stand by just in case something like this happens somewhere else in the world. They BSAA can handle it but I would prefer to have you as an extra asset just in case," Anderson said. "Alright, but in the future, I need more weapons, I am just one guy and I need the biggest stick," Sinjin said. "Money is not a factor," Anderson said. Anderson turned to Simmons. "I am not sure about giving him extra weaponry, given his background for violence," Simmons said. "How about we talk about your role in Umbrella Corporation," Simmons said as he began to try and tick off HUNK. "Gentlemen, calm down, Sinjin you will get whatever you need," Anderson said. "Thank you sir," Sinjin said as he stood back up. He left the Whitehouse once more.

On June 29th, he was asked once more to arms. This time the outbreak was a a small city in China. He was dropped off ahead of the BSAA and was there to collect intelligence. Reports had shown that an operator by the name of Ada Wong had been snooping around. The past seemed to follow Sinjin wherever he went. Ada Wong worked for Umbrella. Sinjin knew Ada and thought that global terror did not fit her style of destruction, but he would not rule out the possibility.

Sinjin went along the streets where civilians were running towards him. They were frantic and screaming as they went by. "Ah its like a reunion ," Sinjin said to himself. He pushed through the screaming throb and at the other end he saw the zombies. The zombies were intelligent, unlike those inside Tall Oaks the day before. J'avos, as they were named, were intelligent mutated infected of the new c virus. He looked at one who was carrying a rocket launcher. "Are you serious," Sinjin said as he opened fire. More j'avo heard the gunshots and began to flood in the streets. Some carried axes and battle weapons. Above him he heard the BSAA choppers about to land. Sinjin ducked into a storehouse on one side of the street. He moved through the building. He heard the helicopters get into a hover. "Sinjin to HQ, BSAA are now landing, the enemy is intelligent and armed. Mutations are likely," Sinjin said. "Be advised, BOWs are being identified, you are to support the BSAA as they move into the city, but do not be seen, Alpha team is en route to secure UN ambassadors that are being held hostage," HQ said. "Roger that," Sinjin answered. Sinjin found stairs that went up to the roof. He took out a brand new toy for him to use. The Barret AS 50 sniper rifle. He laid down and flat on the roof and slid the rifle forward against the cement roofing. He looked at the building. Below him, he could hear gunshots being fired and BSAA soldiers running towards the target building. In front of Sinjin were two flying javo. When a Javo mutated, it sometimes would turn into a flying beetle. The javo's upper torso and head stayed the same and the bottom resembled a beetle. It flew with long flappy wings. Sinjin sighted in on the target and squeezed the trigger. One of them sputtered and chaotically tried to stay in the air but it fell to earth and disintegrated. Sinjin then switched to the next target and fired. The beast just fell and hit the ground. He saw the BSAA soldiers about to enter the compound. "BSAA operatives are in the hotel, sniper support complete," Sinjin said as he radioed back to HQ. "Standby, new mission directive, Im sending you images to your PDA, the man is Jake Muller, his DNA is the cure for the C virus, with him is Sherry Birkin from the NSA, these two are going to be picked up by Simmons, make sure that Simmons does not get them, we believe that he is plotting with the terrorists, kill or capture, your call," said HQ. "Any other assets on ground," he asked. "Helena Harper and Leon S. Kennedy," he said. "Alright, where is the rondevous," Sinjin said. "A run down complex, 5th floor apartment, there is a building behind the exchange where a clear shot is possible, approximately 5 blocks over, get there and wait," "Roger that, HUNK out," Sinjin said.

Sinjin repelled down and began to move toward the building. He snaked by armed javo. The javo were killing the citizens in cold blood. Sinjin fit a suppressor on his M4A1 assault rifle. He stuck mostly to the alleyways and stayed inside building as he moved toward the sniping position. At the base of the building just behind the target were about 10 armed Javos waiting. It was almost like they were expecting him. It wouldn't matter. Sinjin made quick work of them with his M4 and gained access to the building. When he got up to the 5th floor he laid out his AS50 on a table that was next to the window and stayed in the shadows.

From below, he could hear two Humvees parking in front of the target building, but he could not poke his head out without being seen. Once they got on the 5th floor, he identified a man in a white suit, pacing around in a circle. "Command, I have found the target," Sinjin said. "Roger, hold fire until Jake gets there," command said. Sinjin waited in his motionless stance as minutes went by. He kept following the pace of the man in the white suit. All of the sudden he stopped. Sinjin could not see below him. He took his AS50 and quickly went to the sixth floor where he reset. He heard gunshots as he went. When he set up, the man in white was still pacing. He saw four people. He noticed Leon and Jake right away. "Target is here, waiting for the go," Sinjin said. Just before the signal to fire was given, gunshots rang out from the opposite building and Simmon's flinched as he tried to escape. He ducked behind a wall and Sinjin could not get a clear shot. "He is gone, Jake is still in the warehouse," Sinjin said as he picked up the rifle. He saw a flash of blue and red streak by the window. He looked and saw a woman swinging across the street. "I have spotted Ada Wong, at the target building," Sinjin said. "Let her go, Simmons is the target," command said. "Look, he is gone, where else will he go," Sinjin said. "There is a heli pad on top of the CPD tower, that is where he would go to be extracted. The buildings are connected by a glass walkway, get to an adjacent building and take the shot from there," command said. "Roger, moving there now," Sinjin said as he began to move. When he got on the street, he was attacked by Javo's carrying AK47s. Sinjin fired back ferociously with his M4A1. He fired so fast that his silencer blew out. He sprinted and fired his rifle at the same time as he searched for the building. He had Javos behind him. Sinjin turned and stood in the middle of the street as he fired back at the 3 javos still firing at him. As they fell, he turned around and saw the glass walkway and the building that would give him the best vantage point.

He entered what was a hotel and began to search the rooms. A TV was sitting on in one corner of the rooms and images of the crisis were dabbed on the screen. He had seen these violent images before. Sinjin kept on climbing to the floor just below the roof. He was now in line with the glass walkway. He laid down his AS50 and put a claymore in the doorway to protect him in case of an unwanted visitor. He sat there for a couple hours and began to wonder if Simmons didn't use another exit.

Right before he took his eyes off of the scope he saw something that made him shiver. Leon and Helena were on an elevator going up. But just under them was a dog like beast trying to slash them. The beast smashed the glass and Leon and Helena jumped to a cable that ran up to the next level. Sinjin sighted in his rifle and began to fire at the beast. Coming out of its back was a kind of cortex and Sinjin was amazed to find that connected was the face of Simmons plastered in the middle of it. Simmons must have been injected with some mutated form of the C Virus. Sinjin spent one full magazine on the beast. He reloaded and pulled the bolt all the way. He then let it fling forward to chamber a new round. He kept squeezing rounds off at the beast. It flinched and struggled to keep its balance. Now safe on the roof, he saw something that took his attention away from Simmons. Sinjin adjusted and saw Ada firing at the beast dog. A swing of its large tail flung Ada on top of the glass structure in the middle. Leon jumped down after her. "C'mon Leon get her out," Sinjin said. But he didn't. He sat there with her. Sinjin switched the ammunition. He put in a magazine with red tape on it. Sinjin fired one round. The bullet hit. A few seconds later it exploded and made the beast lunge backwards. Leon still sat there. "I cant hold him off forever," Sinjin said to himself as he kept firing.


	2. Chapter 2

Sinjin kept on firing. The beast became more agitated. "You are going down, bitch," Sinjin said in a rush of adrenaline. The next magazine emptied and as he reloaded, the claymore behind him exploded. Sinjin flipped over on his back and drew his pistol at the door. Two men in suits with submachine guns entered the room and fired towards him. They were disposed of easily. He looked over at the bridge. "Jesus," Sinjin said as he saw simmons falling into an inferno. Leon was making his way up to a helicopter sitting on the roof of one of the buildings. Sinjin put the AS50 back on his back. He put his pistol back in the holster. His M4 at the ready as he exited the building and onto the street. The cloud of unfinished business lingered in his mind however. Even as he was extracted he felt like the job was unfinished. A loud buzzing sound came over the helicopter and an orange streak came towards the aircraft. It hit the helicopter and Sinjin and the occupants were thrown about inside. Upon landing, or crashing, he was put right back into the hell that he just survived. Sinjin checked the pilots and set them against the wrecked helicopter. "HQ, my helicopter was shot down, two pilots are injured, request assistance, over," "HQ to jonees, it could take some time, BSAA operatives are scattered all over the city, I will attempt to find a squad and send them your way," HQ answered. "Roger that, hurry up," Sinjin said. As minutes went by, the infected started to show up. At first they were sparatic and far spaced, but they soon congregated around the aircraft. Fire raged all around. They were engulfed in what was an arena of mayhem. The sounds of Sinjin's rifle rang out over the moans and groans of the undead. Sinjin put the pilots on top of the wreckage. He sprayed fire in all directions. "BSAA is five minutes out, hang on," "Roger that," Sinjin said. Sinjin got on top of the wreckage and fired at the wall of zombies that were reaching their arms up towards him. He turned quickly to see a humvee come over the hill with a gatling gun raging on top. Then three more humvees followed in the same action. The humvees encircled the wreck and Sinjin helped the pilots over to one of the humvees. "Lets go," Sinjin said to the driver. The humvees left the scene and exited to a base just outside of the city. Sinjin exited the humvee. As he looked around, he saw the horrors of what something like this does. Body bags were scattered around. Hundreds of body backs were stacked on top of one another. The wounded were not in much better shape. They groaned worse than the dead. Sinjin looked in a mirror image of Raccoon city. Wen he looked in a mirror, he looked the same. Blood was splattered all over he uniform, hands, arms, and face. His eyes were baggy and his boots were scuffed. His gun was scuffed up as well. If hell had a look, he was it. He entered one of the tents. The man that he had bumped into back at the whitehouse, he was Leon, the man he had saved from Simmons. Leon looked up at Sinjin for a moment. He had no idea. Sinjin exited the tent. A helicopter landed and Sinjin jumped on it. "Great work out there, Leon gave us some valuable stuff, what are you doing now," Anderson asked. "Now, im gonna take a nap" Sinjin answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Sinjin entered his house. "Ugh" he said to himself. It had been three years since the incident in China. "They arent ready," Sinjin continued. "Well not everyone has seen what you have seen," said a person behind him. "Im going to the cage, you coming" Sinjin asked. "Sure," she said.

In the gun cage, shots were being fired at a target. "Well Sarah, you are hitting the paper this time, that is an improvement," Sinjin said smiling. "What is that suppose to mean," Sarah said back. "Nothing, time me," Sinjin said. "Start," Sarah said. Sinjin began with his ACR. He emptied two magazines with his ACR. Then he pulled up his MP5 from a shoulder holster. He emptied two magazines. Then he switched to his 1911. "20 seconds," she said. "Not bad for a trainer," said a voice behind him. Sinjin pulled his knife and was about to throw it. "Why would you need to dump 150 rounds in 20 seconds," he asked. "Every second counts when you encounter a tyrant, or a bug, or a licker," Sinjin answered. "Im Chris Redfield, BSAA North American Branch, I heard about what you did in China," he said. "Not a lot of people know," Sinjin said back. "You have reaction time like that and you train soldiers," Chris asked. "I dont like people coming into my home," Sinjin said. "Project HUNK, is it," Chris said. "It was," "If you wanna fight, I can use you, you left that world, but that world will follow you," Chris said as he left. Sinjin thought for a minute. Sarah looked at him. "I will be here when you get back," she said. Sinjin looked at the paper target. The head was completely missing. "Okay I will leave tomorrow, you promise you will be here," Sinjin asked. "I promise," she answered. They smiled at each other. "Do it again, 5 magazines this time," Sinjin said.


	4. Chapter 4

Sinjin entered the BSAA headquarters in Washington DC. He approached the front desk of the lobby. "Im looking for Chris Redfield," he said. She ponted down the hall towards two large doors. "Thanks," he said as he started to walk down the hallway. As he walked, people looked at him and whispered to one another. This was common. A lot of people knew who he used to be. He entered through the double doors where 7 other people were standing around in full gear. Chris turned towards him. "Guys, this is our bio hazard expert," Chris said. They all looked at Sinjin with a blank stare. "Well, I have heard you guys have seen a lot over in Europe, and in China, I am gonna teach you guys how to kill Biohazards in the most quick way possible, unfortunately the only way that we can do that is to do it on the field so..." Sinjin said as he was interrupted by an alarm that went off. "BOW alert, Mexico, Cancun, unknown number, gear up and load up," Chris said. Sinjin took his duffle bag and put it on the table. When he unzipped it, his vestshowed the Umbrella symbol. "Maybe you shouldnt wear that," Chris said. "I want them to know," Sinjin answered. He pulled his ACR and MP5 out of the bag. His vest was loaded with ammunition. The first magazine was always a 100 round drum. "Lets go," Sinjin said. They went to the osprey that was waiting outside. "How many," Sinjin asked as he jumped on the helicopter. "Unknown number of Lickers, 3 t103 Tyrants," Chris said. Sinjin stood up. "Okay, a licker is one nasty thing, the most dangerous thing is his tounge, the flaw with his design was his brain is compleely open, if you hit the cortex in the center of the two halves, you will take him out, remember, a lickers tounge cant go behind his head, so try to sneak up behind when possible, a t103 tyrant is a little bit different, it is controlled by a parasite located also in the back of the head, however, it is a lot smaller, three man teams set up as a triangle around the tyrant, one acts as bait and the other two attack from behind, when you hit it, the beast will shut down and be motionless, a symtex grenade should prevent a recovery," Sinjin continued. "As always zombies are 1 shot to the head," Sinjin finished.

"Once we hit the ground we will move along the side streets until we reach the city, this is search and destroy, after primary contact teams will split to search for stragglers," Chris said.


	5. Chapter 5

Sinjin hit the ground. He looked around and saw nothing. "Chris, notice anything," Sinjin asked as the rest of the team roped down. "Its quiet," Chris said. "They are here," Sinjin said out loud. "Everyone stack up, Richard, Simon cover 6," Chris said. Sinjin looked down the alleyway. "I will go first, give me a twenty second lead," Sinjin told Chris. Sinjin stepped out into the middle of the alley. Sinjin peeked around a corner and saw the horde they were searching for. Sinjin slowly put his back to the edge of the wall. Sinjin waved to Chris. "B squad, circle around to the other side, cut them off, you have thirty," Chris said. Sinjin moved to the other side of the wall. Chris and the team stracked up against the other side of the wall and waited for B squad to get into position. However, Sinjin was not patient. He leaped from the safety of the wall and entered the street firing his ACR on fully automatic. Round after round was pounded through the barrel. The team formed behind Sinjin in a v formation. The lickers jumped on the ground and creeped towards them. Then, on the other side, B squad came around the corner with their guns blazing. The lickers were easily subdued by the volume of lead being sprayed at them. "Remember, lickers are a lot harder to fight with smaller teams, it is important to stay together," Sinjin said as he walked over a few of the lickers that were scattered around. On the other side of the alley was the main center of Cuncun. A large circular roadway wrapped around a statue in the center. "Casualty collection point, we can use this spot to drop off more troops if we need to," Sinjin continued. Chris wasnt paying attention to Sinjin. "Chris," Sinjin said. Sinjin looked where Chris was looking and there they were. Three tyrants came walking down the road towards them. "Shit, open fire," Chris said. Sinjin looked at the tyrants. "That is strange, tyrants dont hunt in packs," Sinjin said. The tyrants broke off from one another and began to cut through the squad of soldiers. "Stay low, the tyrants cannot bend down, stay under waist line," Sinjin yelled over the sounds of gunfire and footsteps. Just as he finished speaking he was thrown off the ground by the fist of one of the tyrants. The Tyrant resembled a man. Just that this man was 8 feet tall and hadd fists that felt as though they were made of iron. Sinjin sat up and fired his ACR. The tyrant put his hand in front of his head to block the bullets. Sinjin stood up. He backed up while still shooting with his ACR. Sinjin looked to his left for a moment. A tyrant had his back turned to Sinjin as it was following one of the squads. Sinjin's gun came up to his shoulder as he fired one bullet that struck in the upper part of the neck. The tyrant felll down immediately. Sinjin turned back towards the tyrant that was still barreling slowly towards him. "Do you need help," Chris asked as he came up to Sinjin with his F2000 firing. "Just finishing up," Sinjin said. He put the ACR on his shoulder and pulled his knife from his boot. The knife laid in his fist. Sinjin lunged at the Tyrant in a full sprint. He then slid underneath the Tyant and stood up just behind. He threw the knife and it stuck into the neck of the tyrant. The tyrant fell instantly. Chris looked at Sinjin. "I gotta make it interesting,"Sinjin said as he pulled the knife from the Tyrant's neck. "blow them up," Sinjin said.


	6. Chapter 6

Within minutes of the area being cleared, the second wave of the strike team had set up in the perimeter. For Chris Redifeld and his team, the worst was over. For Sinjin, however, the reality was settling in. "These men are not equipped for large scale bio terror attacks," Sinjin said to Chirs as he sat down at the table. His food hit the table in a smug fashion. "They seemed okay today," Chris protested as he look at Sinjin for a split second before going back to eating. "Those were three Tyrants, just three, any large scale encounters and we would have been wiped clean off," Sinjin said as he became more stern in his voice. "Listen, bio terror is on the decline, that thing in Tall Oaks is just ancient history," Chris answered back in the same stern voice. "Does Jill feel the same way that you do," Sinjin told him as he looked dead into his face. Chris looked up at Sinjin in disbelief. "Dont go there," Chris said. "Im going there, how does she feel about the lowered alertness of the BSAA, this mistake happened in Africa, it happened in China, it happened in America, it will happen again, these men have the will to combat the threat but the BSAA havent given the tools required," Sinjin said. "A weapons deal is not something that we can bring to the higher ups," Chris protested yet again. "I can deal with them, if it comes to it I will pay for what they need myself, we shot at Tyrants with small arms, in a large scale attack small arms are just not gonna cut it, we need bigger guns, machine guns, grenade launchers, rockets, higher caliber weapons," Sinjin said to Chris. Chris sat in his chair for a moment to absorb it all. "You can get it all," Chris asked. "One call is all I need," Sinjin answered. "Do it but do it quietly," Chris said as he looked around to see if anyone was listening in. They continued to eat their meal. "How did you know about Jill," Chris asked. "It was a long story," Sinjin said as he tried to shake off the question. "No tell me, i have a lot of time right now," Chris said as he inched ever closer to Sinjin.

"I was there, in Africa when the terrorism struck that region, I was part of an organization known as the international crimes unit, the target the ICU had given me was Albert Wesker, he would die for what he had done, but it was suppose to be me to give him his justice, I had been doing an overwatch and survey of the ancient ruins that you had encountered near the wetlands region, I had no opportunity to shoot him, he was well aware that he was a target, there was a man with him, or who i thought was a man, who was doing his dirty work for him. I was sneaking around the upper level of his chamber when you met him in the main hall, As I looked down from a couple floors above I saw Jill, she was the person, Wesker was using her as a puppet, I tired to follow Wesker after he gave you the slip but he was onto me as well. He had armed J'AVO guarding him at every turn and I was engaged immediately, Im guessing you got the control device off from her," Sinjin said to Chris. "Why didnt you help us," Chris asked. "I was still covered, if i was comprimised I would have wound up in the same fate as her," Sinjin said. Chris had, once again, been stumped. "See there is never anything that meets the eye, didnt you think that getting to the hostage building was a little bit too easy," Sinjin asked him. "You were there," "That is right, in the shadows," Sinjin answered.


End file.
